Have A Heart, Harry
by Sailor Grape
Summary: HPDM ::slash one-shot:: Harry contemplates the untimeliness of Valentine's Day until he receives a gift from Draco. Companion piece to Have A Heart, Draco


Title: Have a Heart, Harry  
  
Author: GrapeSmshr  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Coupling: HP/DM slashy goodness  
  
A/N: I needed to get a Valentine's Day fic in, I just had to! This fic is slightly angsty with a bit of fluff. If you like twisted fics, go read Have A Heart, Draco. It's the companion piece to this one and has a completely different undertone. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He couldn't understand it. Any of it.  
  
Looking around the room, Harry Potter's eyes were blank. All around him were decorations in various shades of reds and pinks, all heart-shaped and equally overly cheerful in all of their Valentine's Day glory.  
  
It just seemed so inappropriate to him. He didn't understand at all. Of all days, Valentine's Day had fallen on this day, the day after the war finally ended. Of course, there was no way to change the date, as it inevitably fell on the same date each year, but somehow Harry thought that celebrating it this year was quite untimely.  
  
He supposed everyone had the right to be happy. After all, they were now free of the terror that Voldemort had instilled upon them. And most, if not all, of the Death Eaters had been apprehended, so there were no worries. Everyone could be happy.  
  
But he wasn't.  
  
He was too exhausted to be happy. He spent his entire wizarding existence preparing for this last battle, to kill or be killed. And now that it was all over, he didn't quite know what to do with himself. This past year, it was pretty much all he lived for. He trained, learned new spells and battle tactics, and trained some more. There was no time for fun, for relaxation. No time for sleep. No time to really *live*.  
  
That last battle had taken everything he had learned. After circling around each other for hours, Harry had finally taken down Voldemort with a soul-sucking spell that was darker than any of the Dark Arts. Watching as Voldemort's once-alive body disintegrated into dust, Harry had used his wand to light the pile of Voldemort-dust into flames.  
  
And then he had left.  
  
He wouldn't have been any help rounding up the Death Eaters, as he could barely stand from being drained of so much energy when casting that last spell. He doubted any of them needed his help, anyway. The Aurors were working in overdrive. They could take care of things.  
  
All day Harry's friends were trying to cheer him up, to get him in the Valentine's spirit. All of their efforts were to no avail. He didn't feel like celebrating. While he should be happy to be alive, he still mourned for the ones he had lost.  
  
Sitting in the Great Hall, Harry was oblivious to the conversations around him. He wasn't eating, just pushing his food around his plate. Eyes darting up, he glanced over to the other side of the room and met the steely eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
For the past month, the two had become closer. Much, much closer, in both the physical and the emotional sense. He didn't know if they could be considered dating, as it was all in secret. All he knew was that he was captivated by the blonde and cared for him in a way that he had never cared for another person.  
  
He was startled as Draco rose from his seat and began crossing the room. Harry stood and met him halfway.  
  
Everyone was watching, waiting. The school's most famous rivals always caused a scene when together. No doubt this would be the same.  
  
As they stood staring at each other, they were very aware of the whispering around them, most likely guessing what was going to happen. But they never could have guessed.  
  
"This is stupid."  
  
"What is?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"This." Draco gestured to everyone around them. "This whole secret. It's pointless. I almost died yesterday, and so did you. Life is too short."  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Have a heart, Harry. Mine."  
  
Draco gathered the unsuspecting Harry in his arms, crushing their lips together in a fiery kiss, ignoring the gasps around them. He pulled away slighting, grinning dazedly at Harry.  
  
Equally dazed, Harry murmured against Draco's lips, "This day may not be so bad after all."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
See, slightly angsty with a fluffy ending. I never can stay away from fluff for very long. Anyway, please review! I love reviews like I love a good slash fic. Your comments keep me motivated! And please go read the companion piece! 


End file.
